of_order_and_chaosfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Riastorak
Geschichte Die Riastorak, auch Söhne des Nordens genannt, sind das Ergebnis aus der unheiligen Allianz des nördlichen Königreichs mit den Frostriesen in lange vergangener Zeit. Die Inskatoorak sind die Nachkommen der Verbindung aus Frostriese, Zwerg und Mensch. Ob diese Verbindung freiwillig war, wie sie vonstatten ging und so viele weitere Fragen bleiben bis heute unbeantwortet. Klar ist auf jeden Fall, dass die Riastorak von den Frostriesen versklavt wurden und diese sich Jahrhunderte lang unter ihnen als minderwertig betrachtete Lebewesen zu Tode schuften mussten. Schließlich gelang es ihnen jedoch das Joch der Versklavung abzuwerfen und sich von den Frostriesen zu befreien. Noch heute singen sie von jenem Tage der schon Jahrhunderte zurückliegt, aber noch immer im Geiste der Riastorak klar wie Eis ist. Sie leben in den nördlichen Eiswüsten and begegnen den Elementen wie ihren früheren Meistern mit der Stärke und dem Willen ihre Heimat und ihre Freiheit mit allen Mitteln zu verteidigen. Söhne des Nordens DIe Söhne des Nordens sind zwischen 1,50 Meter und 3 Meter groß, je nach dem Verhältnis von Riesen-, Zwergen-, Menschen- und weiterem Blut, welches in ihren Adern fließt. Ihre Haut ist kreideweiß bis schiefergrau mit nur den schwächsten Hinweisen darauf, dass es sich hier um Lebewesen handelt. Aufwendig geflochtenes Haar ist oft Eschen blond bis weiß und gelegentlich treten auch blau bis schwarz schattierte Haare auf. Die tiefligenden blauen, grauen oder schwarzen Augen geben ihnen ein überaus grimmiges Aussehen. Alle Söhne des Nordens sind sehr muskulös und sehr stämmig. Riastorak mit vielen Zwergenahnen haben schroffe Nasen, kräftige Augenbrauen und dichte Bärte bei Männern und Frauen. Riastorak mit vielen Menschenahnen überragen die meisten Humanoiden bei weitem, sehen aber bis auf die vorher beschriebenen Eigenschaften den Menschen relativ ähnlich. Gelegentlich kann auch das Blut eines Tieflings aus der Ahnenreihe hervortreten, was in Hörnern, einem Geweih oder Hufen für den jeweiligen Riastorak resultiert. Ihres eigenen Schicksals Schmied Die noch vergleichbar junge Gesellschaft der Riastorak hat viel von ihren früheren Meistern gelernt. Sie nahmen die Stärken der Riesengesellschaft und integrierten sie in ihr zwergisches und menschliches Erbe. Das Ergebnis war eine soziale Hierarchie, die sowohl die Stärke ihrer Krieger als auch die Kenntnis ihrer Weisen annimmt. Jede Sommerwende sieht die Auswahl (durch eine Serie von Prüfungen, die sowohl Geist als auch Körper betreffen) eines Jarls von den Mutigsten ihrer jungen Männer und Frauen, um als Oberster über alle Fragen des Krieges und der Verteidigung zu entscheiden. Er oder sie wird von den Hütern der Erinnerung beraten, deren Mitglieder mit der demokratischen Regierung ihres Volkes in allen anderen Bereichen betraut sind? Die Hüter heißen jeden in ihren Reihen willkommen, solange er die mündliche Überlieferung ihrer Geschichte zurückgehend bis in die ersten Tage der Versklavung fehlerfrei rezitieren kann. Wort für Wort. Der durchschnittliche Riastorak hat wenig Geduld für Trödeleien, wenn noch Arbeit getan werden muss, aber mit einem vollen Magen und einem Kopf voller Bier beginnt ihre freundlichere Natur hindurchzuscheinen und die harte Fassade aus Eis davonzuschmelzen. Die wenigen rebellischen Riastorak, die ein Leben in den südlichen Ländern suchen, sei es aus freiem Willen, oder weil sie ins Exil geschickt wurden, verfallen oft in einen hedonistischen Lebensstil, da sie so wenige der Nöte, welche in ihrer Heimat vorherrschen vorfinden. Städte aus Stein und Eis Die große Stadt von Torkanuu steht als Zentrum der Gesellschaft der Riastorak sowohl über als auch unter dem Grund, gehauen zu gleichem Teil aus grauem kalten Stein und schimmernem blauen Gletschereis. Auch wenn ihnen die fortgeschrittenen Techniken des Maurerhandwerks der Zwerge fehlt, ist diese Stadt nichtsdestotrotz prächtig anzusehen. Am bemerkenswertesten für Besucher dieser fernen Stadt sind die aufwendig facettierten Eiskristalle, die das Tageslicht in jeden Winkel der durch Säulen gestützten Hallen, die nahtlos gezogenen Straßen und endlosen Tunnel unter der Stadt tragen. Gottlos, aber nicht verlassen Auch wenn sie sich nicht als Kinder oder in der Domäne eines Gottes sehen, beten sie doch oft auf der Suche nach Weisung zu den Geistern der Elemente und der Tiere, die sie jagen und von welchen sie gejagt werden. Riastorak, welche Zwergenblut in sich haben und ihre Verwandten kennenlernen wollen, kehren oft als Anhänger von Moradin zurück, aber diese werden nicht in ihrer kalten Heimat willkommen geheißen, hat Moradin sie doch wie jeder andere Gott für Jahrhunderte mit ihrem Leid in Stich gelassen. Magie tritt bei den Söhnen des Nordens fast nicht auf und hängt oft mit einem Gott zusammen, welcher die Riastorak für sich gewinnen will. Genauso selten, aber viel mehr gefeiert sind jene, die mit der Gabe geboren sind die natürliche Magie der Welt zu verwenden, wie Druiden, Schamanen, Waldläufer und Zauberer. Diese und Andere werden als Helden in jeder Stadt der Riastorak willkommen geheißen. Ausgestoßene Die tobende elementare Boshaftigkeit der Frostrießen lauert immer noch in einigen der Riastorak. Diese ziellosen Exilanten verüben oft Raubzüge auf nahe SIedlung oder überfallen Reisende, wodurch die Riastorak einen bestimmten Ruf als gewaltsame und brutale Rasse, bei den anderen Humanoiden haben. Namen der Riastorak Der Dialekt der Riastorak ist eine harsche, gebrochene, bastardisierte Mundart der Sprachen von Zwergen, Riesen und Menschen. Ihre Namen sind gleichermaßen eine kunterbunte Mischung dieser Sprachen und Lauten, die wie das Krachen von Eis und dem Heulen des Windes klingen. Alle Kinder der Söhne des Nordens bleiben namenslos für das erste Jahr ihres Lebens aus grimmiger Tradition. Einen Zweitnamen oder eine Mischung aus weiteren Namen, werden von Eltern, Mentoren und der Gesellschaft gegeben und adoptiert. Weibliche Namen: Amkaal, AUkyld, Buryll, Cyrkaal, Dashka, Eykth, Evryn, Fyaash, Gysaakh, Illskaa, Ishuulka, Joryl, Kaashra, Kryskaayd, Lystraka, Myrkaa, Nyv, Naalde, Ovryskaa, Ryskyl, Soonska, Torshkyr, Vyskra, Yshyl. Männliche Namen: Adrashka, Aedryk, Brakaaturm Broskaal, Einnyl, Finsc, Fraawk, Gerdaat, Haawv, Howbekh, Jaaralk, Kildritt, Orgrashk, Olskaar, Raghriin, Ruurk, Taak, Toskyv, Thuurdran, Ulgaav, Viskarl, Voshtyn Riastorak Eigenschaften Dein Abenteurer hat eine Reihe von natürlichen Fähigkeiten als Ergebnis aus deinem vermischten Blut. Ability Score Increase. Die Stärke erhöht sich um 2 und deine Weisheit um 1. Alter. Der Alterungsprozess als auch die Lebensdauer hängen von der Blutlinie des jeweiligen Riastorak ab. So können Riastorak mit einem großen Anteil and Riesen- und Zwergenblut mehrere Hundert Jahre alte werden. Ist der Menschen- und sonstiger Anteil jedoch höher werden Riastorak oft zweihundert Jahre alt. Viele der Söhne des Nordens fallen jedoch lange vor erreichen eines hohen Alters in den Schlachten zum Schutz ihrer Freiheit und im Kampf mit den Elementen. Alignment. Die meisten der Riastorak tendieren zu einer strukturierten, gesetzlich geregelten Autorität und der Verehrung ihrer Alten und Vorfahren, welche ihr Volk befreit haben. Obwohl sie warme Herzen haben, werden Freundlichkeit und Barmherzigkeit nur zögernd gezeigt, da die Riastorak instinktiv auf der Hut gegen jene sind, die aus einer wahrgenommen Schwäche Vorteile ziehen würden. Size. Die meisten Riastorak sind zwischen 1,50 Meter und 3 Meter groß und wiegen zwischen 125 und 200 Kilogramm, obwohl es viele Abweichung von dieser Norm gibt. Deine größe ist mittelgroß. Geschwindigkeit. Deine Grundgeschwindigkeit ist 25 Fuß. Deine Geschwindigkeit wird nicht durch das Tragen schwerer Rüstung oder das Überqueren schwerens nichtmagischens Terrain verringert. Arktische Überlebenskünstler. You are proficient with the Survival skill in arctic environments. If you are already proficient, you can add twice your proficiency bonus to these rolls instead of your usual proficiency bonus. Giantslayer. You count as one size larger against all creatures at least one size larger than you (though the space you occupy does not change). When you score a critical hit and the creature’s size is larger than yours, you may roll one additional weapon damage die and add it to the extra damage of the critical hit. Heritage of Frost. Your Frost Giant ancestry gives you resistance to Cold damage adapts you naturally to the most frigid of climates. Venen voll Eis. Du hast advantage auf saving throws gegen die frightened condition. Powerful build. You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. Der Norden vergisst nicht. Die Strapazen, welche dein Volk ertragen musste, sind dir wohl bewusst. Du erhälst advantage auf Intelligennce (History) and Wisdom (Insight) Checks, die Riesen betreffen. Languages. You can speak, read and write Common and either Dwarven or Giant. The Riastorak predominantly speak a mongrel tongue combining the latter two languages, with traditional Dwarven reserved for formal occasion. Common is rarely spoken within their communities, but often necessary for dealings with outsiders. Bei Fragen einfach an mich wenden ^_^ Kategorie:Rassen